Never Say Your Life Isnt Important
by BC-PA-OF-DS
Summary: Did he really expect her to just sit on the sidelines while he got the life squeezed out of him? He can be mad all he wants she does not regret what she did. Snowbarry!


**Hi this is my first fanfic so be gentle, this idea has been stuck in my head forever.**

 **Word count: 1,587 (not including the A/N)**

 **I hope you like it!**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" screamed Barry.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU!" screamed Caitlin.

"This seems like a you guys problem, so I'm just gonna leave…so…yah." Said Cisco and ran.

Anyone who would have been watching would automatically assume that our brave hero and equally brave doctor were having a lovers spat and they would have been right. Caitlin and Barry have been together for 6 months and things have been going amazingly, whenever the two were together they practically radiated love and happiness but that not to say they didn't have their small arguments that they eventually got over but this, this was the biggest anyone had ever seen.

Barry had (not happily might he add) needed to bring Caitlin along on a mission involving a new Meta, there was of course a battle but the Meta had managed to get the upper hand. Did Barry _really_ think that she was just going to _sit_ there and watch him get hurt? So obviously Caitlin got up from her hiding sport (that Barry put her in by the way) and got the Meta's attention, now she will admit she didn't really have a plan, but anything was better than watching Barry get the life squeezed out of him.

Anyway after she got the Meta's attention by doing the only thing she could think of, she threw things at him and again, probably not the best idea- she really only made him angrier- but it gave Barry enough time to recover from the blows the Meta had given him and get back up. Barry won the fight and transported the new Meta into the pipeline then grabbed Caitlin and raced back to Star Labs. By the way she _may_ , have gotten a piece of equipment thrown back at her and gotten a pretty big gash on her right arm but she hopped that maybe Barry wouldn't notice….of course as soon as they got back that was the first thing he noticed, and of course it only fuelled his anger more.

Which brings us to our current situation.

"Caitlin, you could have been seriously hurt!"

"But I wasn't! So I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this!" screamed back Caitlin with such authority you would have thought a drill sergeant was barking orders to their new recruits.

"I'm making a big deal about this because if you _had_ been hurt or worse KILLED, I would never be able to go on, don't you understand how important you are!" he sounded on the verge of tears but his words still held the same anger as before.

"Barry," she spoke in a voice that Cisco and himself had long ago, dubbed her doctor voice, "if the choice came between the meta killing you or me, your life will always veto mine. Always. My life isn't nearly as important as yours."

The look on Barry's face became murderous; he slowly walked towards her. With every step he took forward she took another back, she knew would never hurt her, never but with that look in his eyes she want sure what to expect. Another step back and Caitlin found herself colliding with the cool surface of one of the walls of Star Labs. Only seconds after her collision with the wall did Barry press himself up against her with his arms caging her head in so she'd have nowhere else to look but at him. He held her gaze of what was only seconds but felt like hours, she had never received such a look from him before, it was a mix of anger, love, horror, and want. If she had been completely honest the look he gave sent shivers from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, every look she had received before were of pure adoration and love with hits of lust but never of _want_ and anger mixed together.

Barry lent forward and down (damn him for being so much taller than her, even when she was in heels) and whispered in a husky anger filled voice,

" _Never_ , say your life isn't important."

He then moved his head and crashed his lips against hers in a non-verbal battle of their own, the kiss was filled with every emotion Barry's face had previously shown and Caitlin returned the kiss with equal passion. Her hand snaked their way into his hair while his trailed down south resting low on her hips, Barry applied more force pushing her further up against the wall, the kissed continued never losing its passion until both parts of the couple pulled back in desperate need of air.

Resting his forehead against hers Barry gazed at the face of his beloved doctor, her lips were swollen, eyelids still shut and her breathing hollow, she looked beautiful. He had been so terrified when she had called the meta's attention off of him and on to her, he couldn't remember ever running that fast, he couldn't lose her, he _wouldn't_ lose her in the time where they had still been just friends she had implanted herself into his heart and had no intention of leaving and that was fine with him, he had no intention of her leaving. When she had told him that her fiancé had died and she didn't smile much anymore, he took it as a challenge, slowly but surely he had gotten her to open up to him and made her laugh and smile again-made her _happy_ again.

But it didn't stop there, he wasn't sure when but somewhere along the lines of their friendship Barry's feeling had changed, if he had to pinpoint an exact moment when he felt something more towards the lovely Dr. Snow it would have to be the night he had forgotten his phone at Star Labs and walked in on Caitlin with her earbuds in. The music was so loud that it caused Caitlin to be oblivious to everything else around her and not hear Barry zooming in, she was finishing up work around the lab and she danced everywhere went, how she didn't see Barry was beyond him but he had never been so happy she hadn't. She look so carefree that Barry had been captivated by her every movement, he remembered when she told him that she had taken ballet when she was younger and that she was good but this was nothing like ballet, this was her have pure fun and it was amazing to watch.

From that day on Barry's feelings progressed slowly as had Caitlin's, neither were stupid or oblivious they knew they had strong feelings for each other but it was just a matter of timing whenever one had gotten the courage there was always a disruption that made them flatter, sometimes it was meta humans sometimes it was work but most of the time it was Cisco, he had never done it on purpose, he was the one who wanted them to get together the most (they'd finally stop with the whole puppy dog eyes across the lab thing) but he seemed to have the worst timing. Finally one day Barry had had enough he walked into Star Labs ready to ask Caitlin out when a bank was being held up, now that wasn't a problem for him Barry loved helping people so he went and took care of it (it took less than 30 minutes not that he'd like to brag) and came back to the lab then he'd gotten a call from the captain telling him he had paperwork on his desk due in 10 minutes so he flashed over and finished the work. By the time Barry got back he was slightly annoyed but still determined to ask Caitlin out, one he found her (sitting at her desk of course) Barry was just about to ask when Cisco came barging in yelling about this new comic book, that's when Barry had enough. He picked up Caitlin without a word and flashed them out of the lab and out of Central City he stopped when they were in the middle of road a few miles out of Central City, he all but begged Caitlin to go out with him and Caitlin could do nothing but laugh and say yes.

They've been together ever since.

"Caitlin," her eyes opened any trace of anger gone from his voice now it just held love and determination "if we-I lost you there would be no Flash, you're the one how heals me without you id be long gone by now. You're the reason I keep fighting because I know that if I take one meta off the street or put one more criminal in jail it would be a safer place for you, so don't ever say your life isn't important or that mine veto's yours because if the decision came down to it you would be top priority, always."

"Barry," now it was his turn to look into her eyes, they held the emotions his did "I don't agree with you but I do know that we're both wrong, neither one of us veto each other so let's just say we fight for each other until our breath and that neither is more important than the other."

"I like that, you're always there to pull me back to earth aren't you Dr. Snow."

"Just like you're always there to pull me off a little bit Mr. Allen."

"I love your Caitlin."

"I love you too Barry."


End file.
